


Little Dreams

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Hope Of Love [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dreams, Komahinanami Week, Multi, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 7: SleepChiaki was used to using dreams to escape reality, but when the reality is better than a dream then there's nothing to run from.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hope Of Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Little Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to KomaHinaNamai week for hosting this event! Thank you to everyone who has followed me thus far.

When Chiaki slept, her dreams played out like a movie on a big screen. Sometimes she was a princess waiting to be rescued by a knight that was currently busy doing sidequests for the kingdom. For every sidequest completed, she would know that the knight was doing everything in their power to make sure that the land was peaceful. Sometimes she was the knight, mowing down pots and helping neighbors, and killing monsters in exchange for gold and information. Sometimes she was in space, trying to juggle between being a diplomat and trying to end a war as fast and as quickly as she could. There were times where she slept, and she dreamt of being chased by a monster that no one could see.

When she woke up, her dreams would fade to a memory that would be at the back of her mind. Some dreams stuck with her even now. Some visions slipped from her like sand slipping through her fingers or mud squished between her toes. There and present, but easily washed away. Chiaki hated those dreams; usually, she woke up wanting to fall back asleep again because of those dreams. It never worked. The dreams came and went much like anything else in her life. 

Her parents were nonexistent; her father programmed and programmed and didn’t waste breath. She never saw him anymore, and Chiaki doubted that if they met, they’d recognize each other. They lost the status and the results of being close a long time ago. There was no need for regret. Chiaki had her games and filled up the loneliness for a time.

Chiaki’s eyes fluttered open sleepily, and she took in her surroundings. She was warmer than she would like. Nagito wrapped himself around her on her left; his arm rested light upon her stomach. His white hair fanned out, and his eyes fluttered in a dream. His breath was soft and steady. She felt something squeeze on her hip, and she looked to see that Hajime curled in on her right as well. He was more of the sleepless one. She moment that she turned to face him, Hajime was already starting to roll over onto his back. His arm was still resting on her body, but his other arm flopped across the bed, hanging down.

He was going to wake up with another sore shoulder. Chiaki kept trying to persuade him to take the middle, but the boys wouldn’t hear of it. Chiaki wondered if it was because she fell off the bed once, Hajime accidentally kicked her off. Whatever it was, Chiaki would have to bring the argument back up again after this. 

A while back, she wouldn’t have even considered staying awake to admire them both. Dreams called to her like a siren’s haunting song to sailors drifting in the night. She was happier in her mind than she was out in the world. Now though? She allowed her eyes to close to the sounds of her boyfriends’ breathing. The warmth of their bodies seeped into her skin, lulling her to sleep. Tomorrow would be fun to wake up to. 

She was looking forward to that more than she was the dream. 


End file.
